Frozen parodies
by Ryu Fox the Loonatic
Summary: Parody song from Frozen
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first parody song. I came up with these lyrics because when I heard the song and started thinking about storms, this came up. This is a parody of "Let it Go" from Frozen called "Let it Strike" based off of a thunderstorm.**

**Some lyrics might not rhyme, but I was trying my best on coming up with close ones.**

_The clouds up high make the ever grey sky not a sunlight to be seen_

_ A kingdom of Isolation and it looks like I'm the Queen_

_ The rain is pouring like this thunderstorm inside_

_ Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried_

_ Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_ Be the good girl you always have to be_

_ Conceal the storm, and it'll be alright_

_ Well it's not alright_

_ Let it strike, let it strike_

_ Can't hold back all the might_

_ Let it strike, let it strike_

_ Now there's nothing left to hide_

_ I don't care what they're going to say_

_ Let the storm rage on since it never ever bothered me anyway_

_ It's funny how the thunder can make such a very loud sound_

_ And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me now_

_ It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through_

_ No right, no wrong, no rules for me cause I'm free_

_ Let it strike, let it strike_

_ I am one with the sky in the night_

_ Let it strike, let it strike_

_ Now there's nothing left to hide_

_ Here I stand, and here I'll stay_

_ Let the storm rage on_

_ My power surges through the air and to the ground_

_ My soul is spiraling in lighting fireworks all around_

_ And one thought lights up like a very bright flash_

_ I'm never going back, the past is in the past_

_ Let it strike, let it strike_

_ And I'll shine like the stars in the night_

_ Let it strike, let it strike_

_ Now there's nothing left to hide_

_ Here I stand in the light of day_

_ Let the storm rage on_

_ Since it never ever bothered me anyway_

**That's my parody. R&R or PM and I'll see you guys next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A parody of Do You Wanna Build A Snowman called Do You Wanna Watch The Sunrise and** a**nother parody of Let it Go called Let it Surge based off of dark**

** powers**

Do you wanna watch the sunrise  
Come on don't be shy  
I'm always feeling all alone cause I'm out there and you're here with no light  
We used to be best buddies and now we're not and I wish you would tell me why  
Do you wanna watch the sunrise and eat ice cream after the sunrise?

Just go away  
Okay bye

Do you wanna watch the sunrise  
Or ride our bikes down in the halls  
I think some company is overdue cause I started talking to the pictures on the walls. Hang in there man  
It gets a little lonely in these empty, dark rooms with no night lights or lamps at all.

Please why can't you tell me why you're always in the dark?  
People are saying it is dark in here and they want light so they won't fall apart  
Why can't you give them their light instead of all this dark  
Why are you being this way?  
Won't you come and watch the sunrise?

* * *

The moon shines bright in the night sky tonight  
Not a person to be seen  
A world covered by darkness, and it looks like the king  
The dark is swarming like this power deep inside  
Couldn't keep it in but I know I tried.

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Keep the darkness within you deep beneath  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let it emerge  
Well now it emerged!

Let it surge, let it surge  
Can't hold back all of this urge  
Let it surge, let it surge  
Time to let this darkness charge  
And I don't care if they cannot see  
Let this power rage on  
The dark never seemed to frighten me.

It's funny how these shadows make everything seem black  
And the fears that once controlled me are now starting to lack  
It's time to see what I can do to test this darkness and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
I'm free!

Let it surge, let it surge  
From the light and to the dark  
Let it surge, let it surge  
You'll never see me fall apart  
Here I stand and here I'll stay  
Let this power rage on.

My power merges all around and with the sky  
My heart is beating for the moonlight's power from up high  
And I think it's time to give in to the vast  
I'm standing away from the light cause that's now in the past!

Let it surge, let it surge  
And I'll rise like a darkened shadow  
Let it surge, let it surge  
This perfect guy has got to go  
Here I stand from the pain I'm free  
Let this power rage on!

The dark never seemed to frighten me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another parody of Let it Go called Let it Burn**

The fire glows red on the canos' of dread  
No water to be seen  
A world filled with molten destruction and it looks like I'm the queen  
The flames are burning like this dragon deep inside  
Couldn't keep it in Heaven and Hell knows I've tried  
Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Keep the dragon away into the deep  
Conceal this fire, don't let it yearn  
Well now it's yearned!

Let it burn, let it burn  
Can't hold back what is so stern  
Let it burn, let it burn  
Now's it's no longer my concern  
I don't care if they yell or scream in pain  
Let the flames rage on  
The heat never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some fire can burn everything to the ground  
And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me now  
It's time to see what I can do to test the power of this dragon and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
I'm free!

Let it burn, let it burn  
I am one with the wind and the sun  
Let it burn, let it burn  
I will no longer be shunned  
Here I stand and here I'll stay  
Let the flames rage on

My power surges through the air and to the ground  
My soul is spiraling in burning fireballs all around  
And one thought explodes like a fiery rocket blast  
I'm never going back the past is in the past!

Let it burn, let it burn  
And I'll rise like raging dragon  
Let it burn, let it burn  
That perfect girl is gone  
Here I stand in the light of day  
Let the flames rage on!  
The heat never bothered me anyway.


End file.
